1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device capable of connecting an external memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices include memory card slots for insertion of memory cards, such as SD cards, and TF cards. To save space, memory cards and their slots are made very small, and it can be difficult to grasp and remove a memory card from its slot.